1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication terminal device and a lens adapter to be used in a general-use communication terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, communication terminal devices, especially portable telephones (cellular phones) are widespread, and the diffusion of those portable telephones is larger than the fixed telephones. Particularly, recent portable telephones have not only the basic functions to directly talk to the speaker or enjoy taking, but also the function to send the message in the form of character information and/or to display information uploaded on the internet (e.g., the game, the movies or concerts showing) Further, some portable telephones can display character pictures such as animations or photos of idols on its display unit, thereby giving the user pleasure at the time of phone call.
However, the conventional portable telephones display such pictures in a two-dimensional manner on the display unit of a color LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or an organic EL (ElectroLuminescence) panel, and hence it is difficult to give pleasure or enjoyable feeling to the user by its display manner.